The Saviour
by Marlinna Aura Legalenn
Summary: The year is 1991. Storm Francisca Labay is 11 years old. Storm was been wanting to be accepted in to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for as long as she can remember. Takes place during Philosopher's Stone Aka first year
1. AN: Intro to the story

This story is about Storm Francisca Labay. Born August 3 1980. Student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1 1991- June 30 1998.

This fanfic is my take on Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone.

This fanfic will be following Storm Labay instead of Harry Potter though he is still in the story.

I am currently thinking of making this a series in which would be my take on all of the Harry Potter books.

I will be updating this story **as much as I possibly can**

I deeply appreciate any and all constructive criticism since it helps me to better my work.

If you have any questions please PM me.

Thank you


	2. 1980

August 4. The year, 1980

Storm Francisca Labay.

Born August 3 1980.

* * *

There was a lot of movement at the Labay household that morning. The day before, Athene Jones-Labay had given birth to her second daughter. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She had weighed 6 pounds 8 ounces.

Athene and Walsh instantly fell in love with her, just as they had with their eleven year old daughter Amicia when she had been born.

When Athene had pulled out a picture of Amicia after delivery, she realized that the girls looked quite similar. With the exception of Amicia having green eyes. They had even weighed the same.

Athene couldn't wait for Amicia to meet her little sister. Amicia was spending the week with her grandmother Mary Jones to be taught all the magic that Mary knew.

Mary was a widow of twelve years. Mary being the witch that she was knew beforehand that Sanson was to pass away of a heart attack in his sleep.

Mary was an expert at divination (the art of seeing the future). Mary even knew who was standing outside the door before they even took a breath.

Athene, a witch worked at the Ministry of Magic on the Wizengamot.

Walsh, solely a werewolf worked at a muggle company as a delivery man.


	3. The Letter

11 Years later

* * *

Storm Labay was a highly unusual girl in many ways. For one she was the daughter of an extremely unlikely couple.

Storm was asleep in her bedroom. The room was white. On the wall, Storm had placed a frame around a paper that read 'let me give your heart a break'. There was two more art pieces in her bedroom. One had 'be your own kind of beautiful' written in white type on a black background. The other one was a picture of a white horse. By the art, there was a blue couch. There was also a pale kind of pink desk where Storm did her homework.

She also had bookcase that was practically empty at the moment because her sister had stolen them. That was rare for Storm's bookcase. She was a bookworm who couldn't survive a day without reading a book or going to the library.

Her alarm went off and she woke up right away. She opened her blue eyes and tossed back her long brown hair.

Today was Storm Labay's eleventh birthday. She would learn if she had been accepted into Hogwarts. To Storm, this was a make or break situation. Not only was her sister studying there, but so had her mother, her grandmother, and all the women before her. She already knew she was a witch. If you're raised by witches and werewolves you learn the signs.

Thinking all this, she darted into the living room where her white owl Halo was supervising a black owl. She recognized that this owl had an envelope attached to it's left foot. Storm carefully removed the string that connected the owl to the envelope. The envelope itself was white and addressed;

Ms. S Labay  
The Den  
Whingate  
London

On the back of the envelope was a red seal. It smelled like the school. She opened it carefully and nervously both afraid and excited for the result. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Labay,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

She let out a scream of excitement. "Mum, Dad, Amicia!" Walsh, Athene, and Amicia entered the living room tiredly. Amicia was the first to notice the envelope.

"Is that what I think it is?" Amicia asked.

"Yeah. It is!" Storm shouted jumping up and down. Amicia darted towards her, grabbed the envelope and read it to herself.

"Ohmygod." Amicia said without pausing for breath. "I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed and she embraced her younger sister.

"I don't understand." Walsh said glancing at Athene.

"Can't you tell Walsh? That's Storm's Hogwarts letter." Athene started to cry with happiness. "She got in."

Walsh's expression was one of pure excitement.

"My little girl's going to Hogwarts?" Walsh asked. "Wow." Walsh was utterly speechless.

Amicia smiled at her little sister as he deep green eyes met the blue ones. Amicia embraced her sister again.

"We'll have to let everyone know!" Athene cried.

"You're right Athene. We should all get dressed and go to Grandma's." Walsh said. With that the family of four returned to their rooms.


	4. Train Ride

Storm smiled to herself. She couldn't believe it was already here. The fIrst day of school. She still couldn't believe it. She got dressed in her muggle clothing. Her pureblood mother was a big believer in using muggle customs. The Labay house had much muggle technology such as; a laptop, a televIsIon, phones, cell phones, cameras, and more. Athene Labay barely even used spells anymore.

"Storm! Are you ready?" Athene called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum!" Storm replied while styling her hair. She walked to the kItchen. "Where's dad?" She asked noticing that Walsh wasn't in the kitchen.

"He went to start the car." Athene replied. "Do you have everythIng you need? Your owl? All your textbooks?" Athene asked worriedly.

Storm laughed. "Yes mum. I have everythIng I need! IncludIng my tooth brush, hair brush, nail polish remover, laptop, cell phone, iPod, make up, perfume, deodorant, camera, my winter boots, and my winter jacket." Storm smiled reassuringly.

Athene smiled. "I'm glad." Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be you father. DId you leave your trunk ready by the door last nIght?"

"Yes mum."

"Alright good." Athene went to get the door. There stood Walsh with Halo perched on his head. "Oh my." Athene said giggling at the strange site.

"The bird flew out of the cage." Walsh sighed. Storm laughed as she outstretched her arm and Halo flew towards her."Amicia! Are you coming?" Walsh called.

"Yeah. I'm coming!" Amicia called as she walked down the stairs braiding her long black hair.

"Let's get in the car shall we?" Athene suggested and the family walked out together. The car ride to the train statIon was boring to say the least. Athene and Walsh talked the whole while about how proud they were of their daughters. Amicia looked out at the rainy streets of London as she listened to her music. Storm wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular. She was too busy wondering how many friends she'd make at Hogwarts as Amicia texted her friends. Storm knew she would be happy if she made any. Storm had never been really popular at school.

"You know dear," Walsh's voice interrupted Storm's thoughts "If you don't make it into Gryffindor we won't be upset."

"That's quite true. We wouldn't disown you or anything. We'll still be proud of you a hundred percent." Athene spoke up.

"Thanks but I didn't even think about it." Storm saId realizing that she had always assumed she would be a Gryffindor.

"Well If you don't make it into Gryffindor, don't you dare beat yourself up about It. It's always possIble that you'd end up In another house." Walsh saId.

"Okay." Storm saId finally startIng to think about the house that she might be put in. Once again her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that the family was now King's Cross. They found a parking spot and grabbed the fIrst trolley they found. Amicia helped Walsh load the trunk onto the trolley. Athene already knew where to go from her years at Hogwarts. The Labays stopped when go close to a wall by Platform 9. Storm was confused. She had never been told what happened from here. "What now?" I asked.

"Charge through the wall sweetIe." Athene said.

"What?" Storm asked scared that her mother had lost her mind.

"Go ahead dear." Walsh said "We'll be right here. Amicia can go with you if you like."

Storm looked at him confused. She was about to go through when she heard her mother scream. Storm jumped.

"Molly!" Her mum shrieked.

"Athene!" A lady wIth red haIr shouted. Her four sons and one daughter seemed very confused. Storm noticed that there was a boy wIth jet black hair with them. He was the only one wIthout red haIr, the odd one out If you wIll. She recognized the boy right away. It was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who Voldemort couldn't kill.

Harry and one of the four boys seemed to be my age. I walked over to the two of them. "HI. I'm Storm Labay."

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley." The red haIred boy my age saId. "ThIs Is Ginny," he poInted at the gIrl "Fred, George" the two boys put up their hands when he saId their names "and Percy." the oldest one smIled.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Pleased to meet you." Storm saId to all them. She smIled.

"It's mine and Harry's first year. Fred and George are in their third. Percy's in fourth and Ginny we'll be at Hogwarts next year." Ron saId.

"Cool. I'm In fIrst year too." Storm smiled.

"Alright Weasleys. Let's go." Mr. Weasley saId. Percy pushed his trolley through the door and disappeared. Fred and George went after.

"Alright Ron, take Harry and Storm wIth you." Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Storm walked over to her parents. She couldn't believe she was leaving them for almost a year. She started to cry. Walsh bent down down to pick her up.

"We're going to miss you darling." Walsh said as he also cried.

"I love you daddy." Storm said. Walsh's heart was breaking knowing that he wouldn't his youngest daughter for a long time.

"I love you too baby girl." Walsh said as he put Storm down.

"Goodbye sweetie." Athene said. "I know you'll miss us but you can write us everyday. I know you'll have the time of your life at Hogwarts just like I did."

"Bye mum."

"Good luck munchkin. You'll be fine." Amicia said giving her sister a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe you'll meet a cute boy."

Storm giggled. "I'll miss you Amicia. I love you."

"I love you too. Have the time of your life. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye mum. Bye dad." Ron hollered before we left.

"Wow." Storm said when the three of them arrived on Platform 9 3/4.

"I know." Ron said.

"This seems so crazy." Harry said.

"You were raised by muggles weren't you?" Storm asked Harry. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best thing to ask.

"Yeah." Harry saId "And I'm still getting used to the idea that all this is real."

"It's pretty obvious." I saId. Once again, not the smartest thIng to say. Harry dIdn't know what to say to that.

"Why don't we go get ourselves a place to sit." Ron suggested. "Fred and George said that it fills up fast."

Harry and Storm both nodded. They gave their trolleys to the train drIver. Storm took her purse into the train with her. The trio walked into the train in silence. Soon enough, the three of them found an empty seating area. They walked in one at a time. Storm sat besIde Ron who sat in front of Harry. Storm took out her cell phone to let Amicia know that she was on the train. She put on her earphones and hit play. The train started moving then.

After five minutes, a lady came by asking "Would you like anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron turned her down and so did Storm but Harry said "We'll take the whole lot."

"Woah." Was all Ron could mutter.

Ron asked Harry questIons about his upbringing and about the scar on his forehead that Voldemort had given him. Storm, on the other hand, didn't have any interest in knowing about the scar or even muggles sInce she already knew so much about them.

All of a sudden, a girl wIth brown bushy haIr entered the room. "Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named NevIlle's lost one." I saId.

"No we haven't." Storm said. "I'm Storm Labay."

"Pleased to meet you I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled at Storm.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron said as he ate some sweets.

"Pleasure." I saId dIsgusted. I turned to Harry. "I know who _you _are. You're Harry Potter!" He smIled. "I'm terrIbly sorry but I have to get goIng. Someone has to fInd NevIlle's toad." I turned to me. "Would you lIke to come, Storm?"

"No thanks Hermione." I saId.

I smIled. "Maybe I'll see you three around." She smiled agaIn, then walked out.

"She seems really nice." I saId.

"Yeah. She seemed alright." Ron saId.

Storm put her music back on and played a game on her phone while Harry and Ron talked about the sweets they were eatIng.


	5. Friends?

Storm smiled to herself. She couldn't believe it was already here. The fIrst day of school. She still couldn't believe it. She got dressed in her muggle clothing. Her pureblood mother was a big believer in using muggle customs. The Labay house had much muggle technology such as; a laptop, a televIsIon, phones, cell phones, cameras, and more. Athene Labay barely even used spells anymore.

"Storm! Are you ready?" Athene called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum!" Storm replied while styling her hair. She walked to the kItchen. "Where's dad?" She asked noticing that Walsh wasn't in the kitchen.

"He went to start the car." Athene replied. "Do you have everythIng you need? Your owl? All your textbooks?" Athene asked worriedly.

Storm laughed. "Yes mum. I have everythIng I need! IncludIng my tooth brush, hair brush, nail polish remover, laptop, cell phone, iPod, make up, perfume, deodorant, camera, my winter boots, and my winter jacket." Storm smiled reassuringly.

Athene smiled. "I'm glad." Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be you father. DId you leave your trunk ready by the door last nIght?"

"Yes mum."

"Alright good." Athene went to get the door. There stood Walsh with Halo perched on his head. "Oh my." Athene said giggling at the strange site.

"The bird flew out of the cage." Walsh sighed. Storm laughed as she outstretched her arm and Halo flew towards her."Amicia! Are you coming?" Walsh called.

"Yeah. I'm coming!" Amicia called as she walked down the stairs braiding her long black hair.

"Let's get in the car shall we?" Athene suggested and the family walked out together. The car ride to the train statIon was boring to say the least. Athene and Walsh talked the whole while about how proud they were of their daughters. Amicia looked out at the rainy streets of London as she listened to her music. Storm wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular. She was too busy wondering how many friends she'd make at Hogwarts as Amicia texted her friends. Storm knew she would be happy if she made any. Storm had never been really popular at school.

"You know dear," Walsh's voice interrupted Storm's thoughts "If you don't make it into Gryffindor we won't be upset."

"That's quite true. We wouldn't disown you or anything. We'll still be proud of you a hundred percent." Athene spoke up.

"Thanks but I didn't even think about it." Storm saId realizing that she had always assumed she would be a Gryffindor.

"Well If you don't make it into Gryffindor, don't you dare beat yourself up about It. It's always possIble that you'd end up In another house." Walsh saId.

"Okay." Storm saId finally startIng to think about the house that she might be put in. Once again her thoughts were interrupted when she realized that the family was now King's Cross. They found a parking spot and grabbed the fIrst trolley they found. Amicia helped Walsh load the trunk onto the trolley. Athene already knew where to go from her years at Hogwarts. The Labays stopped when go close to a wall by Platform 9. Storm was confused. She had never been told what happened from here. "What now?" I asked.

"Charge through the wall sweetIe." Athene said.

"What?" Storm asked scared that her mother had lost her mind.

"Go ahead dear." Walsh said "We'll be right here. Amicia can go with you if you like."

Storm looked at him confused. She was about to go through when she heard her mother scream. Storm jumped.

"Molly!" Her mum shrieked.

"Athene!" A lady wIth red haIr shouted. Her four sons and one daughter seemed very confused. Storm noticed that there was a boy wIth jet black hair with them. He was the only one wIthout red haIr, the odd one out If you wIll. She recognized the boy right away. It was Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The boy who Voldemort couldn't kill.

Harry and one of the four boys seemed to be my age. I walked over to the two of them. "HI. I'm Storm Labay."

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley." The red haIred boy my age saId. "ThIs Is Ginny," he poInted at the gIrl "Fred, George" the two boys put up their hands when he saId their names "and Percy." the oldest one smIled.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Pleased to meet you." Storm saId to all them. She smIled.

"It's mine and Harry's first year. Fred and George are in their third. Percy's in fourth and Ginny we'll be at Hogwarts next year." Ron saId.

"Cool. I'm In fIrst year too." Storm smiled.

"Alright Weasleys. Let's go." Mr. Weasley saId. Percy pushed his trolley through the door and disappeared. Fred and George went after.

"Alright Ron, take Harry and Storm wIth you." Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Storm walked over to her parents. She couldn't believe she was leaving them for almost a year. She started to cry. Walsh bent down down to pick her up.

"We're going to miss you darling." Walsh said as he also cried.

"I love you daddy." Storm said. Walsh's heart was breaking knowing that he wouldn't his youngest daughter for a long time.

"I love you too baby girl." Walsh said as he put Storm down.

"Goodbye sweetie." Athene said. "I know you'll miss us but you can write us everyday. I know you'll have the time of your life at Hogwarts just like I did."

"Bye mum."

"Good luck munchkin. You'll be fine." Amicia said giving her sister a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe you'll meet a cute boy."

Storm giggled. "I'll miss you Amicia. I love you."

"I love you too. Have the time of your life. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye mum. Bye dad." Ron hollered before we left.

"Wow." Storm said when the three of them arrived on Platform 9 3/4.

"I know." Ron said.

"This seems so crazy." Harry said.

"You were raised by muggles weren't you?" Storm asked Harry. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best thing to ask.

"Yeah." Harry saId "And I'm still getting used to the idea that all this is real."

"It's pretty obvious." I saId. Once again, not the smartest thIng to say. Harry dIdn't know what to say to that.

"Why don't we go get ourselves a place to sit." Ron suggested. "Fred and George said that it fills up fast."

Harry and Storm both nodded. They gave their trolleys to the train drIver. Storm took her purse into the train with her. The trio walked into the train in silence. Soon enough, the three of them found an empty seating area. They walked in one at a time. Storm sat besIde Ron who sat in front of Harry. Storm took out her cell phone to let Amicia know that she was on the train. She put on her earphones and hit play. The train started moving then.

After five minutes, a lady came by asking "Would you like anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron turned her down and so did Storm but Harry said "We'll take the whole lot."

"Woah." Was all Ron could mutter.

Ron asked Harry questIons about his upbringing and about the scar on his forehead that Voldemort had given him. Storm, on the other hand, didn't have any interest in knowing about the scar or even muggles sInce she already knew so much about them.

All of a sudden, a girl wIth brown bushy haIr entered the room. "Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named NevIlle's lost one." I saId.

"No we haven't." Storm said. "I'm Storm Labay."

"Pleased to meet you I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled at Storm.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron said as he ate some sweets.

"Pleasure." I saId dIsgusted. I turned to Harry. "I know who _you _are. You're Harry Potter!" He smIled. "I'm terrIbly sorry but I have to get goIng. Someone has to fInd NevIlle's toad." I turned to me. "Would you lIke to come, Storm?"

"No thanks Hermione." I saId.

I smIled. "Maybe I'll see you three around." She smiled agaIn, then walked out.

"She seems really nice." I saId.

"Yeah. She seemed alright." Ron saId.

Storm put her music back on and played a game on her phone while Harry and Ron talked about the sweets they were eatIng.


End file.
